waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Soup's On
Soup's On is a 1948 Donald Duck cartoon. Synopsis Donald prepares a turkey dinner, while his nephews play Apaches. Donald says Calling dinner when he thinks his nephews didn't hear him. He repeats when they come and fight for turkey. The nephews were covered in mud so Donald send them to take a bath. They pretend they're bathing while Donald's proud of them. But Louie still has his hands dirty, so Donald found out they pretended to bathe so he grounds them with no dinner and send to their room. The nephews pretend they're crying to convince Donald, so Donald feels sorry. So when they hear Donald's steps, they put stuff to simulate they're sleeping. When Donald enters the room, he touches a mouse trap thinking is a beak. The nephews grab the food and go, but in the entrance Donald says no with a train whistle sound. Donald starts to chase his nephews until he falls from a cliff. A big rock falls on the right side of Donald while a pebble hits his head. The nephews dress Donald as an angel and make a fake Donald in the rock and use a water gun to wake up him. Then he talks and says bye. But, oh dear, he finds out it was a joke and storms home very angry. The nephews finish dinner when Donald storms back in, banging down the door. Dewey laughs, but Donald turns into a devil and chases the nephews out of the house and all over the woods. Characters *Donald Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Releases Television * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #8.11: "Kids is Kids" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #32 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #64 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #69 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.51: "Triple Trouble" Home video * Kids is Kids Starring Donald Duck (VHS) * Huey, Dewey and Louie's Greatest Hits (VHS) * Walt Disney's Funny Factory, Vol. 4: Huey, Dewey, and Louie (DVD) * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3 (DVD) Trivia *When Donald chases the nephews at the part where they run from Donald and run away from Devil Donald and when they run outside with Devil Donald chasing them, a train whistle was heard. *At the beginning of the short, Donald is singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah". *It never appeared on Donald's Quack Attack, except on two of the Quack Attack Meter, Donald falls downstairs on his nephews' cart and his hand get mousetrapped. Errors/Goofs *When Donald Duck plays the harp, he looks up into the sky, but doesn't notice the platform he is standing on is attached to a tree branch, meaning he could find out about Huey, Dewey, and Louie's trick sooner. *When Huey, Dewey, and Louie run away from devil Donald, the pitchfork that the latter picks up changes color (from brown to red) as soon as he picks it up. *When the boys are in the bathroom, they take off their Native American headdress. However, when Donald chases them up to their room, they're suddenly wearing them again (and are suddenly dirty again) for two shots. Image Gallery 46505.jpg 46506.jpg 46507.jpg 46508.jpg 46509.jpg 46510.jpg 46511.jpg 46512.jpg 46513.jpg 46514.jpg tve19052-19481015-1183.jpg Tumblr lv5hph6yD81r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mdwokc0SiW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mdwog8DqSn1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr mdwog8DqSn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_mzq2zfY8qA1s2wio8o1_500.gif Tumblr_nt1oeaEb511qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Donald_being_happy.png